


《呓语》10.为什么只留给我一半

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《呓语》 [10]
Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大模X医生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 这次大田和大伯不是闪现了，我安排了镜头和台词O(∩_∩)O锐姐操心老娘舅一万年，史上最靠谱死(闺)党(蜜)——我爱锐姐(*^▽^*)虽然我用的都是老梗吧(这也不能赖我，疫情期间他俩太久没合体T T)，但是好用抗造。希望你们看的时候能感受到我在都市情感这块短板上的进步吧，嗯^ ^本章关键词：yesterday once more 学(被)雷(狗)锋(咬) 仨老娘舅 溜达===============================================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《呓语》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	《呓语》10.为什么只留给我一半

**Author's Note:**

> 这次大田和大伯不是闪现了，我安排了镜头和台词O(∩_∩)O  
> 锐姐操心老娘舅一万年，史上最靠谱死(闺)党(蜜)——我爱锐姐(*^▽^*)  
> 虽然我用的都是老梗吧(这也不能赖我，疫情期间他俩太久没合体T T)，但是好用抗造。  
> 希望你们看的时候能感受到我在都市情感这块短板上的进步吧，嗯^ ^
> 
> 本章关键词：yesterday once more 学(被)雷(狗)锋(咬) 仨老娘舅 溜达  
> ===============================================================

10.为什么只留给我一半

停工三个月，超模KWIN重返T台；蓝血开闭的钉子户居然奇迹般痊愈且无后遗症，眼红的人唯有抱头痛哭。本来潮牌和其他副业就不用KWIN抛头露面，自有设计师们和职业经理人一同打理，当老板的只要在后方审核把关。伤愈的李总意气风发地坐在办公室里看文件，一副指点江山、思考未来的深沉模样，员工们倍感振奋。

艾雨清楚，兔崽子不过是在晃神，他最近晃神的次数越来越多。看见同事的小孩在吃跳跳糖会晃神，看见路边的烧烤摊大排档会发呆，路过三里屯的德云社剧场也会怔住......  
“要不......你出去散散心吧。”  
“不用了，姐。”李振洋苦笑，“在哪儿都一样，哪里都是他。”  
“停车场也蹲了，闺蜜路线也试了，阶梯教室的选修课和社区的公益讲座也去挤了——再多......就要打扰到小岳正常工作和生活了。”艾雨把兔崽子的投鼠忌器总结得很到位：想拼命对人好，又怕真的给人造成困扰；可若总是[点到为止]，又怎能[精诚所至金石为开]？  
——太愁了。  
既然求不得，干脆不求了吧。  
精明强干、杀伐决断的李总怎会想不到这一点？郁金香效应嘛。  
可他好像中了名为[岳明辉]的毒，没有绝情丹也没有邀月蛊。  
实在是......拔不出来。

“姐知道你放不下。”艾雨拍拍兔崽子的肩膀，“可你必须要让这件事过去了，振洋。”

是啊，怎么就过不去呢？  
五年前突然就被退回了钱和礼物，电话微信微博QQ通通拉黑，纸条写得清清楚楚，从此一刀两断。片叶不沾身的洋少生平第一次动了凡心，不自知地谈起了自己以前嗤之以鼻的恋爱；原想着怎么在201314浪漫一把，结果被人安排得明明白白。既然你说不谈了，那就不谈了——谁还没点骄傲了？所以分手之初，李振洋疯狂地花天酒地，报复和发泄的同时也把后悔和愧疚埋进心底。  
没谁地球都转。洋少还是洋少，KWIN还是KWIN，李总还是李总。没有更坏，只有更好。大模顶多会在某个不经意间走神，啊什么桃花眼，什么小虎牙？笑话。  
整好仪容，又是[骑马倚斜桥，满楼红袖招]。  
那如今是......？  
某人一年多前频繁入梦时，自己就该去冰窖口胡同报道的——大模悔不当初。倒春寒的门诊惊魂大概就是打开潘多拉魔盒的最后一步，一切封于心底的过往全部被翻了出来。所有情绪和记忆都被放大，自己居然再度渴望被那双水光潋滟的桃花眼温柔地注视着。  
“洋洋，哥哥不行了，好困。”  
薄唇轻启，黏黏糊糊地撒娇——李振洋当年觉得，此刻便是要他的命也成。  
“乖啊，别闹啦。哥哥明天再……”  
睫毛轻颤，安然入梦——猎人反被猎物撩，啥都没做成，抱着人还甘之如饴。

艹。  
随时随地都是yesterday once more，真他妈难受。  
更难受的是求而不得，得不到还放不下。  
洋少气笑了：从小到大，自己什么时候这么委屈过？谁敢信？菏泽之光，超模KWIN，业界标杆，巨鳄李总——居然为情所困，跑去陌生酒吧深夜买醉？哈哈，真好笑。  
然后李振洋就真喝醉了，也许能叫醒但谁接都不走的那种。

“账结了，李先生一进门就丢了张卡。”waiter坚持不懈地打了半天，电话终于被接通，“求您了先生，您就来接一下您弟弟吧。他同事和朋友们的电话我们也打了，他不跟人走呀。”  
岳大夫连轴转了一天一夜，下了手术又是凌晨。划开手机看到三十几通未接来电，一半认识、一半不认识。“我姓岳，”脱下手术服的医生已经累得快说不出话，“您可能打错了。”  
“啊？可您在李先生的通讯录里是第一个呀，[A哥哥]。”waiter着急下班，无心八卦，“岳先生，李先生喝醉之后就一直在喊哥哥。您要是不来接人，我们没法打烊哇。真的，求您了。”  
“......那您发个地址吧，”岳明辉终究还是心软，没让人直接报警，“我......现在就出发。”

“哥、哥哥，你来.....啦？”  
岳明辉一推开酒吧的门，就看见醉猫抱着威士忌、斜着眼冲他笑。  
你说他醉了吧，他一眼就认出了心上人，可劲儿往人身上凑。你说他清醒吧，他又摇摇晃晃跌跌撞撞，疯得没边儿。岳明辉不想深究，到底是他逼着waiter给他打电话、还是他真的不跟艾姐他们走、还是艾姐他们配合他不来——都不重要了。  
当年某人打架进派出所，就是喊他去捞的。丫就是算准了这一点，看自己会不会撒手不管；毕竟害他上热搜，等于折腾艾姐和其他无辜的同学们加班。  
“李振洋，”岳明辉气笑了，“你赢了。”

下了滴滴，又一步一挨地给人搀进公寓。  
“我跟艾姐说了，”岳大夫拎起公事包，“她一会儿就到。”  
“哥哥，”醉猫蓦地从背后给人圈住，把头埋在人颈窝撒娇，“别走。”  
“你就不能放过我么？”岳明辉苦笑，“我真的很累。”  
188不仅比183高了5厘米，肩还宽得过分，连带身形整个都大一圈儿。  
“哥哥，”醉猫带了哭音，圈得更用力了，“别走。”  
怀中人心累身更累，只想回家睡觉，他开始掰醉猫的手。

“去你妈的李振洋!”  
等岳明辉反应过来，自己已经倒在了沙发前的羊毛地毯上。  
“哥哥，别走。”李振洋红着眼，直接掰开心上人的长腿、夹住了自己的腰。“你他妈这是犯罪！”岳大夫又踹又打，大模毫不在意，冲着那双薄唇就压了过去，连带眉眼、侧脸、喉结、锁骨......一路向下。“哥哥，”明明是施暴者，眼角却挂着泪，“我不能没有你，别走。”李振洋嘴上很委屈，手上也没停。岳明辉的衬衫直接被撕了个大口子，蹦了两个扣儿。  
“行吧。”  
身下人突然放弃了抵抗，大模身形一滞。  
“我就当今天学完雷锋，被狗咬了。”

发刀还得是骨科医生，一扎一个准。  
“对、对不起，哥哥。”  
李振洋浑身颤抖，他看着岳明辉一脸平静地站起来、穿上外套拉好拉链、拿起公文包。  
“哥哥，”李振洋下意识地想拉人，手却停在了半空，“我、我......真的放不下你，我爱你。”  
“这不是你伤害别人的理由，”岳明辉没有力气、也不想回头了, 他拧开门，“我累了。”  
花前月下暂相逢，苦恨阻从容。  
何况酒醒梦断，花谢月朦胧。

艾雨赶到时，只见兔崽子缩在沙发与茶几之间，满脸泪痕。  
“姐，他......不会再理我了。”大模被艾雨抱在怀里摩挲后背，就像他从小羡慕别人家的妈妈那样，“可我就是放不下他，怎么办......”

还能怎么办？  
正面进攻受阻，只能腆着脸再走闺蜜路线。周锐干脆叫来兄弟团，仨老娘舅坐堂审。大伯面无表情，上来就给了渣男一拳；要不是大田和锐姐拉着，场面怕是不好收拾。  
“打人不打脸，”大伯看人嘴角挂血，仍觉不解气，“我就是故意的。”  
“你欺人太甚，我也想揍你。”大田补充，“但我们不得不顾忌老岳，只能点到为止。”  
“俩废话篓子。”周锐直翻白眼，“老岳什么都没说，不过我大概能脑补出你又作了什么妖。”大模呼吸一滞，看的大伯又想挥拳。“不找你算账不代表我们不想找你算账，翻旧账没意思不代表不该翻。”周锐冷笑，“你既主动送上门，我们今天就好好说道说道。”  
“你知不知道，当年老岳跟你......”周锐想说[谈恋爱]又觉得不大对，只好含混过去，“我们仨包括其他的朋友同学，没一个看好的——一个根正苗红的三好学生，看上一个小自己六岁的混世魔王。我们苦口婆心舌灿莲花，老岳虚心接受坚决不改，说[我相信我看到的洋洋]。”  
大模想说点什么，大田没给他机会：“你知道KTV的话对他打击多大么？老岳当年等于是为你对抗全世界，无条件地相信你，只说也只看你的好。最后你用实力证明：他是错的，我们仨是对的。”  
“对不起，”李振洋又想哭了，“我当时......”  
“别解释，没用，我们也不想听。”大伯还是气鼓鼓的，“灾后重建很难，他好不容易走出来。32岁三甲医院的骨科副主任医师，你一定要毁人前途么？你能不能不来捣乱？”  
“别说什么[放不下]啊[喜欢]啊这些有的没的，那都是你一厢情愿。”周锐一针见血，“你有在意过他的感受，尊重过他的想法么？”  
大模愣住了。  
“你说你一有钱人去哪儿看病不行？非得来三院，还非得看专家门诊。推门看是老岳还不换地儿，你觉得医生能拒收病人么？手术做了，你也好了。复诊非得表白，表白不成就让他祝你生日快乐——那他七月过生日，你干嘛去了？你在国外走秀，走完了想起来哦还有这么个人。啊停车场、阶梯教室、社区活动赶紧蹲一蹲，三天两头给他找事儿。”锐姐干了一瓶农夫山泉，“他拒绝你多少次？你听进去过一次么？光我给你答疑就多少次，他又给你摆事实讲道理了多少次，你怎么就听不懂？”  
“老岳已经被你逼到悬崖边了。”大伯总结陈词，“再逼，他就要跳下去了。”

多情自古空余恨，好梦由来最易醒。

“我知道，说再多的对不起也没用。”大模缓缓开口，“可我真是真的喜欢他。”  
“怎么就跟你说不明白呢？”大田也急了，“你要风得风要雨得雨惯了，可老岳没义务让你想怎样就怎样。”

“人生七苦，生/老/病/死/爱别离/怨憎会/求不得。  
接受现实吧，岳明辉就是你这辈子的[求不得]。”  
——面谈结束。

大模给司机放了假，说自己出去走走。  
走，溜达。  
“我跟洋洋就想出去溜达溜达。”  
那次他和岳明辉看完演唱会，能量过剩，大半夜跑去废弃工地扔砖头。那工地离居民区后街隔着一道高高的围墙，两人愣是就地取材，蹬着废家具和泡沫塑料蹿了上去，又径直从最高点跳下。又吼又叫，居然没扰民。  
闹完了前脚进家门，后脚就下雨；两人又脱了上衣，跑去阳台淋雨。  
“这才叫成熟的男人做的事情。”

李振洋不知道此刻该哭还是该笑，  
他控制不住表情和思绪，更控制不住自己的心。

华灯初上，人影成双。  
总之，热闹都是别人的。

“哥哥，”李振洋对着空气呢喃，  
“要么都给我，要么全带走。”  
“为什么只留给我一半？”


End file.
